


We're gonna be later for dinner than we thought

by Lunathunder



Series: The works that my teacher will never know who the characters are [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Being Lost, F/M, Fluff, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Gen, High School, Implied Relationships, Logyn - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Series, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: I was again bored and had to start my final story and it had to be fiction. I may just tweak this later and turn them into oc's but I'm not sure. It is still fun to write about these two.Sigyn's name is pronounced saj-ney or sa-jn-eyAll of their names are changed so my teacher doesn't know it's a Marvel fanfic also I don't really wanna have to explain to my teacher or my parents on why I chose to write about Marvel characters for my final story. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sigyn's name is pronounced saj-ney or sa-jn-ey 
> 
> All of their names are changed so my teacher doesn't know it's a Marvel fanfic also I don't really wanna have to explain to my teacher or my parents on why I chose to write about Marvel characters for my final story. ;)
> 
> i promise I am using legit facts that I learned in another class. I am a good writer I swear 
> 
> I'm also just lazy and contemplating turning them into OCs because I can never have too many of those

“It’s cold.” was all Logan thought when he opened his eyes. He felt what was like water on the side of his face. He shot up and looked around. Logan cringed and put his hands over his eyes for a minute, he’d given himself a headache from getting up too fast. “Sajney?” he

called weakly. He wasn’t sure where he was and it didn’t look anywhere like he’d been before. The sun, Logan had noticed was starting to set and the abnormal late fall heat was starting to become less and less heat and more cold. He stood up and looked around a little 

more. He was standing on the bank of a river, trees stood around the bank and a steep looking hillside stood before him. He looked slightly harder and saw two small piles. One had an olive green jacket on and the other, an emerald green jacket. Logan’s eyes widened and

he raced over, dropping to his knees. “Sajney?! Elenora?!” he shook them both gently, Sajney groaned slightly and Elenora stirred. Logan let a breath out from his throat and sat back on his heels. Elanora was the first to sit up, “Wh-what happened?” her voice gravelly and

thick with concern the moment she realised she wasn’t at home. “I dunno… But I can tell you we were hiking. Do you remember that?” Logan said, moving over to Sajney and placing her head on his lap carefully. “Yeah…” Elanora says, her eyebrows creasing. “Yeah. We

were hiking and I had started to complain about something and then you came back towards me because I was fooling around with Sajney and I tackled you and took all three of us off the path and down here…” she said, looking upwards towards where they must have 

fallen from. “Yeah, I remember because I told you at the beginning not to fool around Lenora.” Logan said, running his fingers gently through Sajney’s thick hair looking for any cuts if she hit her head. “Don’t call me Lenora Logan. I hate that name and it reminds me of my 

sister.” Lenora says, rolling her eyes and standing up. Suddenly, Sajney speaks, “‘m fine Logan.” Sajney suddenly said, lifting her arms carefully to bat away at Logan’s hands. She squinted and looked around and sat up, her hair dragging dirt and sticks with it. “Where are

we?” she said finally, looking at Lenora and Logan. “Hocking Hills State Park in Ohio.” Lenora said finally, looking at Logan. “Concussion check.” Logan deadpanned. “What is the date and the month and the year and where were we going?” Logan asks, looking at Sajney, 

his eyes wide. “It’s November 18th, 2011, we were hiking to Old Man’s cave. And… and….. It’s Monday.” she says. “Great. You’re fine.” Logan says, sitting up. He shivers and looks around. “I know we made it to Old Man’s Cave.” He says, pointing to a waterfall. “Logan… It’s 

Monday. They won’t even have anyone out here until Friday afternoon the earliest!” Sajney yells, her face going pale. “Shoot you’re right.” Lenora says, looking at Logan. “What’re we gonna do? You’re the one who wanted to do this Logan!” Sajney also looks towards 

Logan, her eyes filled with tears. “I-I dunno…. I-I’ll get us out. Hang on I’m gonna call the game wardens.” Logan says, pulling out his phone before even turning on the screen, Lenora puts her hand in front of the screen. “There is no service here my guy. We can’t call the 

game wardens. We can’t call anyone. We’re screwed unless your-” Lenora is cut off by Logan growling “He’s not my father and will never be. And any way he wont help us. The only one who will worry about me is Eivor, my mother.” he furrows his eyebrows and stands, 

walking over to the waterfall. “We have water at least. I don’t know what to tell you about food because we only have granolioli bars.” Logan says, throwing a granola bar over his shoulder. Sajney laughs and catches it, tearing open the packet and taking a bite. “Dang it

Logan you got the chewy kind with chocolate chips!” Sajney says, her voice full of suprise as she tucks the rest of the bar into the pocket of her backpack. Logan laughs and pulls out a head lamp and puts it on his head, slightly controlling his messy black hair. “We gotta

find shelter.” he says, looking around shining the light around the small space. "aha! There a cave! It'll keep us out of the elements. Come on, we should get there soon before the bob cats get out. Who knows what they'll hunt." Logan says, walking over to the cave in the

ankle deep snow. The girls follow, picking up their day packs and falling in step with Logan. "Should we check what is in the cave first?" Lenora says, taking Logan's left arm. "I agree with Elenora." Sajney said, taking Logan's other arm. Logan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that is

probably the most logical thing to do." he says as he makes it up over the rocks and up in front of the small cave. "It doesn't look like anything is in there." Logan says, looking at both girls before walking inside. 'Firewood. WE are gonna need firewood or we're gonna

freeze to death." Logan says as he pulls some lichens from the wall and makes three seats. "I'll go with Sajney because we have the warmest jackets and you've never been hiking before Lenora." he adds, as Lenora rolls her eyes. "Fine. I don't care, Be back soon." Lenora 

says, walking deeper into the cave and huffing, her blond hair falls over her shoulder and covers her ear. Logan and Sajney walk slowly out of the cave and look around. There was a lot of dead trees and brush around the ground and Logan and Sajney walk over to them

and break a few of the branches and struggle to snap them off. "They are frozen at the base I think." Sajney calls, looking over to Logan. "Use your knife I guess." Logan says, who is sawing the base of the branch with his knife. Sajney nods and continues working. A few

minutes later, both have a fair amount of brush and sticks and they both make it back to the cave. "Elanora, do you have matches?" Sajney says putting her pile down behind her "bed". "No but I think Logan does." Lenora says, looking towards Logan who looks like he'd 

just seen his brother get into a huge fight like the one he did when Logan, Elanora and Sajney were in their junior year of highschool. "Yeah of course I have matches Elanora but you always have to bring them with you because you never know if we're-' Elanora cuts him 

off "We get it boy scout, I'll bring them next time." she says, looking in Logan's bag. "More granola. jesus Logan how much granola bars do you need? Here they are!" Lenora says, pulling out the matches and helps Logan make a teepee out of the wood. "I needed a lot

because I didn't know if we'd get into a situation like this." he says as he sits back onto his heels. "Not 40 bars of them!" Lenora laughs back at him pulling two fist fulls of granola bars from Logan's bag. Logan pouts as Lenora lights a match and starts a fire. "Get by the fire 

you're gonna freeze." Sajney says, pulling on Logan's sleeve, drawing him closer to the fire. "You're already shivering Logan." Sajney says, looking him , her eyes wide. "I'm fine." he says, looking at Sajney. "Okay.... Anyways, what is the plan? We have already made a 

plan and seeing as so Logan has like 98....thousand granola bars, we can survive off of those I guess.. But what about water. I learned in class Friday that humans can only survive three to four days without water and the lake is frozen." Sajney says, looking out toward 

the direction of the frozen pond in the pit. "We can break the ice." Logan adds, looking towards Sajney and sitting down behind her. They interlock hands and smile. "We should get some rest, it's gonna be a long few days." says, Lenora, leaning down and making herself 

comfortable. The other two nod and walk over to Lenora, making a pilke so they could all stay warm when the fire goes out later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter 2. Why do the characters that don't belong to me get more hits than the ones that do?! I think that it's funny.

The next morning, the trio didn’t freeze that fateful night but when they had woken up, they noticed it was hard to move their fingers. Logan was hit the hardest of them all, he was showing the beginning symptoms of a classic cold and was not happy about it. Around 

Tuesday or Wednesday, he said, “I don’t understand how you two are fine and I’m the one who gets the cold. I get it’s cold but I hate this.” Sajney looks to him and ushers him back in front of the small fire they made. “You’ll be fine if you stay here.” she says softly, 

pushing him back down onto the now dried out, lichen bed. Logan rolls his eyes and jams his jacket up over his shoulders. “No. I wanna help. I don’t wanna sit here sick and not do anything.” Logan rubs at a bruise that had formed on his upper arm from when he fell. They

had all found they had bruises and cuts they had gained from slipping down the slope. Lenora rounds the corner, her blond hair that was usually styled neatly and extravagantly placed, now hung dull and knotted from a hastily made ponytail. She has a pile of wood and 

her bag is full of snow that they were melting and purifying over their fire for water. “Guys, there is something out there. I dunno what it is but it’s like- you’d have to see it.” Lenora says, out of breath. “What do you mean? I looked up every animal out here… slightly…. 

There shouldn’t be more than some deer and the occasional owl. And the killer cold.” Sajney whimpers, taking Logan by the arm. “Ow. well.. Maybe-maybe we should go look what it is?” Logan says, trying to pry himself out of Sajney’s grip. “Well no. Maybe that isn’t a

good idea.” he adds quickly, looking at Sajney. “If you wanna look, look. I don’t necessarily agree with doing that but if you wanna get ripped to shreds by what looks like a big pack of dogs, be my guest.” Lenora rambles, walking into the cave and sitting down next to 

Logan and Sajney. “Oh ssss- shoot. What did you say they looked like again. That could be our next big conflict against our survival.” Logan explains quickly, eyeing the mouth of the cave. “That could have been wolves and now I’m scared…. I think. Lenora why didn’t you

just yell?! It could have tracked you home!” Logan yelps, standing up. He walks quietly over to the mouth of the cave and sure enough, two or three wolves stand at the top of the hill over the waterfall. The wolves sniff the air and look around, their eyes like yellow lasers,

trying to pinpoint where the trio are. “We have to stay here. Who knows if there is a search party out for us and now there are wolves at the top of the waterfall.” Logan huffs quietly and puts his head in his hands. “This is fantastic. Really wonderful Lenora.” he grumbles,

falling over onto his side and hissing as he falls on top of his bruise. Lenora angrily shakes her head, “Hey, it’s not my fault. This is why I don’t go hiking. Or camping or anything that has to do with being outdoors because theis.” she motions to the area with a large sweep

of her hands in a circular motion, “Is. Ridiculous Logan. We wouldn’t be here if you didn’t wanna go hiking in the first place!” Lenora growls at Logan, her now chipped painted finger pointing at Logan accusingly. “No. We wouldn’t be here if you had just LISTENED to me

and not fooled around with Sajney at the top of the hill. Now I wouldn’t be worried that there isn’t a search party for us because you didn’t listen to me the first twenty times I told you not to jump onto people like that.” Logan yells, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows

furrowed. Lenora raises her hands to her head and roll her shoulders backwards. This is a normal action for her when she is frustrated or angry. “Well Logan I believe we are on different points on what happened.” Lenora finally grumbles, her hands tightening and

untightening into tight fists at her sides. “Yeah, I guess we are.” Logan grumbles back. “Guys, now is not the time to be arguing like literal children. We are juniors in college. This is so immature.” Sajney says, interjecting. “Saj, no stop with that. This is none of your

buissness” Lenora says, looking at Sajney. Sajney goes red, her blue eyes narrow and she stands slowley. “This is entirely “my buissness” Lenora. Stop it. You are acting like you’re ten. You’re acting like we’re juniors in high school when you didn’t get your way.” Sajney

says, her voice full of malice and anger. “Oh so now I’m the 17 year old who doesn’t get her way! That is what you are doing too!” Lenora shouts back, her shoulders hunched. “Both of you are acting like high schoolers and if I’m accurate like 5 year olds so knock it off.

This is a serious situation.” Logan finally interjects, his eyes flicking from Lenora to Sajney. “This isn’t gonna get us anywhere. All the fighting has to stop. I know you both fought with each other a lot when we were in high school. But this isn’t high school this is real life

and we are stuck in the woods at the end of November and I’d rather get out of here than sit here and listen to you fight with each other.” Logan adds, his voice forced and tight. Lenora shakes her head. “This isn’t done.” she says, her voice mimicking Logan’s. “I’m the

one who always has to take the faults for everyone’s downfalls woe is me. I’m so sad. LOgan cut it out. That is supposed to be what Theo does not you. It’s annoying when you do it, it’s not when he does.” Lenora yells, turning hard and walking out of the cave. “The

wolves are gone you can come out.” she says stiffly. “I’m going for more wood.” she adds and stalks away. “Lenora! Elanora, wait!” Sajney calls after Lenora. “Are you coming?” Sajney says to Logan, looking back over her shoulder. Logan’s hands are tightened into fists at

his side and his knuckles are white. It doesn’t look like he will cry but he may later, Sajney was always able to read his face. “No.” Logan says, shaking his head and retreating to his bed. “Okay… Be careful.” Sajney says, walking over to Logan and hissing the top of his

head where his hairline is and rushes out the mouth of the cave to look for Lenora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support that you guys give by just reading my work it makes me feel really good knowing that I can write and people will see it. Even if I can't spell.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m running, dodging trees and jumping over bushes. “Lenora!” I call, seeing a flash of blond hair turn and sink behind a black willow tree. “Elanora?” I say, quietly pushing away the bare twigs from the willow. I drop onto my knees, the cold snow melting and making a 

large wet spot where my knees are crunching and packing down the snow. “Go away.” Lenora sniffles, shuffling slightly away from me. “Lenora… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that…” I say, shuffling on my knees next to her and resting on my heels. “You should have… I

don’t think you were right but we…. We were both wrong.. Logan and I.” She looks at me, her eyes filled with tears and red. She sniffles again and a tear falls down her cheek. “He just… He just makes me mad. He’s so smart and he just doesn’t use it to his advantage. 

That big head of his makes him so critical!” Lenora sniffs, she turns her head away from me and leans into her arms. “I know. It just takes some time for him to get over himself.” I add, Lenora laughs quickly and wipes at her face. She moves closer to me and rests her 

head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my face. “It just sucks. I don’t wanna be here anymore… I’m cold and hungry and- I’m really scared. I don’t say that much Sajney. I really don’t.” Lenora says, tucking her hair behind her ear and crossing her arms. “I know… I have 

faith that a search party is out for us right now. Leaving footprints in the snow is what will hopefully help them find us.” I say, standing up. I offer a hand to Lenora. “Come on, we should be getting back to Logan.” I laugh, pulling Lenora to her feel and take her hand, 

following our footprints back to Old Man’s Cave. 

Logan’s POV

Geez, I’m an idiot. I pace around the cave torn if I should go look for Sajney and Elanora. I shiver and tug my jacket around myself tighter. I walk, well more like run, over to the mouth of the cave and look out. The same blinding snow is there with Sajney and Lenora’s 

footprints. I grumble and sink to the ground, putting my forehead on my knees. I sigh and look out of the corner of my eye. In one scenario, I could look for them but I risk getting lost if they decided to make a sharp turn or change their direction or scenario two, I wait

here and risk them getting lost in the cold. I don’t know which one to pick. I grumble again and lie on my back, the cold stone making my coat cooler. I already know I’m crying. I don’t know why. She’s wrong and I’m not. It is really how she was acting. I’m sick of it. I’m

not dealing with it anymore. I lift up my brick of a phone and watch it die in my hand. It had died yesterday when I was away from it. I wipe a tear off my cheek and walk back into the cave. Facing away from the mouth of the cave, I sit in front of the fire. I hike my knees

up to my chest and shiver lightly. I sigh and flip around to face the entrance to the cave. Nothing. I go to turn around until I hear voices. I stand up, my shoulders hunched. I walk over to the mouth of the cave. “Hello?” I call, my voice a wavering high pitched squeak 

across the clearing. “Hi Logan!” Sajney calls back. She is brushing the snow out of her long ginger hair and is leading a very defeated looking Elanora back to the cave. I rush out of the cave and hug them both tightly.

Elanora POV

You know, I knew Logan was too critical of himself but not like this. Sajney is holding him as he heaves into her chest and I sit rubbing his back. All he can say is “I’m sorry.” and “I didn’t mean it.” The poor kid. I’ve apologised and forgiven him at least 14 times since we

got back but I never thought-. He takes a deep shaky breath and looks at me, his face full of shame and apology. “I’m sorry Lenora… I didn’t mean it..” he repeats again. “I know Logan. It’s really okay.” I say and he lets his shoulders drop but only slightly. He inhales

slightly and looks at Sajney. “O-okay. What. What do we do now?” he says, looking around and backing away from Sajney. He wraps his arms around his torso, the jacket Logan is wearing makes a hissing noise from the fabric rubbing together. He inhales slightly and 

looks at Sajney. “O-okay. What. What do we do now?” he says, looking around and backing away from Sajney. He wraps his arms around his torso, the jacket Logan is wearing makes a hissing noise from the fabric rubbing together. “I dunno. You were the brain in this.” I

say gently, trying to not make Logan cry again. “Oh.” he sighs and runs his long fingers through his hair. “Well… we could…. We could follow the trail as best as we can? We really could have done that but I think it’s gonna storm later.” Logan says, pointing to the puffy

grey-white clouds. “Oh no…” I hear Sajney say, looking worried. “Okay. So if it is gonna storm later, that is gonna be a BIG problem…. We need to gather wood like right now!” she adds, looking for any dry trees, There are a few around the clearing. We walk over to the

trees and start tearing the weakest ones down.

Logan’s POV

I think tearing down trees in a park like this is illegal. It was something I was taught ages ago because my dad was once a park ranger. He would sit Theo and I on his knees and he would always smell of tree sap and fire smoke. He would say, “Boys, now if you ever get

lost in those woods, I would like for you to be careful…” and that is where I would stop listening. It was kinda annoying after a while and I wish I paid attention to him because I wouldn’t be in this problem if I had listened. The all knowing Theo would know. He always

does. He’s our parents’ golden boy, the favorite. I take down another tree and a spider crawls out of it. I yelp and throw the tree away, almost hitting Lenora and she looks at me, her face slightly angered. “What the- nevermind.” she grumbles, turning back to her own

work. Sajney has an armful of big sticks and twigs and a dead tree dragging behind her. “We’re gonna need more dead trees because we can block the wind from the front of the cave with that.” She says, walking over to the cave and dropping her pile inside the cave and

leaning the dead tree up on the entrance to the cave. It’s not a big cave, it’s a small entrance but it still needs to be covered. I drag my own tree to the cave and take off the sticks, throwing them into a pile next to me and stand the tree up. There should be about 2 more

trees that we can use

Sajney POV

There has to be something… I have been looking for about an hour and there has been nothing. I have been to the willow tree where I found Lenora and even there, there wasn’t enough sticks to have anything big. I shiver and I put my hair into a ponytail and look around.

My hair has snow and is wet from sitting up against trees. I find some brush and cut some with my knife. Logan made me have it and my backpack too. “Just in case. You never know when you’ll need your things Sajney.” he told me and thankfully I needed it. I add the

sticks to my miniscule pile in my arms and make my way back to the cave. When I arrive, Logan is tying the dead trees in front of the cave with a bright yellow rope. Lenora is most likely inside, “organising” as she likes to put it. She’s probably messing around and 

“organising the sticks into a pile” inside. I feel my eyes roll and I walk past Logan who give a quick wink. I smile and drop the sticks onto the pile. “Hey!” Lenora says loudly, looking up at me. “I was-” I cut her off “I know, you were organising the sticks.” I say for her. 

Lenora looks slightly offended. “No offense but you weren’t but I don’t really care.” I say, peeling off my coat. My red, black and grey flannel is wrinkled and pressed tightly to my sides. The white shirt looking thing was an off white but now is more dingy looking than it

was. We’re just a couple of lost highschool grads in the woods. Lenora’s hair is more of a knot than it was and it looks like she tried to take off her makeup in the pond but it smudged and she has massive raccoon eyes. I bet if she could see herself, she’d hate it. She 

shakes her head and stands up, “You organise the sticks then.” She says with a huff and walks out, slightly kicking my coat. “Hey.” I say jokingly as she smiles over her shoulder and goes outside of the cave, probably to talk to Logan. I place the sticks in a pile and after a

while Logan comes inside. “The trees are tied together…” he says, looking at the pile of sticks to our hastily made fire pit. “I could get more rocks for the fire pit ring.” he says, picking up my jacket. The black fabric hangs limply in his hands. It lays it next to me and slowly

walks out of the cave. “Do you want me to come with you?” I say after him. He stops and turns, I can tell he is thinking about it. “Um.. sure.” he says after a minute and he walks back into the cave, waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad because I feel like this isn't very good. But you guys seem to like it I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> Sigyn's name is pronounced saj-ney or sa-jn-ey 
> 
> All of their names are changed so my teacher doesn't know it's a Marvel fanfic also I don't really wanna have to explain to my teacher or my parents on why I chose to write about Marvel characters for my final story. ;)
> 
> I'm also just lazy and contemplating turning them into OCs because I can never have too many of those
> 
> I promise I am using legit facts that I learned in another class. I am a good writer I swear
> 
> These are still so short and I apologise for that. I will try and make these longer by the time I am done with this or the the other story.


End file.
